Quantum Leap: The Rich and the Famous
by AngelLovePhoenix
Summary: Sam jumps to the year 2004 and has to save a young star from being killed. Staring Westlife
1. Chapter 1

Quantum Leap: The Rich and the Famous

Disclaimer: don't own Quantum Leap and I wish I owned Westlife, Anto and Paul.

Sam woke up and heard someone banging on door, he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but the banging continued and this time an Irish voice called

"Triggs, you had better get out of that pit"

Sam had no idea who or what triggs was but he had better get out bed and soon Sam had one hell of a headache. The door opened and someone walked over to Sam

"Triggs come up get up" The person did not look very happy. Finally realising that he must be triggs he slowly sat up and looked around him, he was in a hotel room that was clean with a few clothes scatted around the room, he finally looked up at the person calling his name he was short with black hair and bags under his eyes.

"Get up washed and dressed you have 10 minutes, if I have to come here again I will kill you" the person said Sam watched him go he couldn't tell if the guy was joking he hoped so.

Sam got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He had short black hair and hazel/green eyes and was around 5/9 in height.

"Sam! We found you! Took longer than usual" Al said cheerily

"What took you so long?" Sam asked washing his face

"Well…you jumped way into the future you in the year 2004" Al said

"What? That's impossible" Sam said shocked

"You're here aren't you? Anyway facts. Your name is Shane Steven Filan, you are 25 years old and you were born in Ireland, you are married to Gillian Walsh. You are in a band called Westlife your band mates are Kian Egan, Mark Feehily and Nicky Byrne. Your nickname is Triggs, but you don't get called that very often" Al informed Sam who looked shocked

"A band? Do I play drums or something?" Sam asked

"No think of the Osmonds" Al said

"I'd rather not" Sam said

"You have to sing Sam, your lead singer" Sam looked slightly sick

"Shay! You ready yet? Anto having kittens, Shay come on at least put some clean clothes on" a blonde haired man roughly the Sam age Shane was supposed to be was looking bright and cheerful

"OK" Sam said not sure what else to say

"Good party last night wasn't it?" The blonde asked

"Yeah" Sam said that explained the headache

"Looking forward to the show tonight?"

"What show?" Sam asked confused

"The show? 10 thousand fans screaming their heads off?" the blonde said trying to make Shane remember

"Oh yeah right, I remember" Sam said, he had to sing in front of 10 thousand people to night? No way, forget it.

"See you downstairs" The blonde said leaving

"Who was that?" Sam asked

"Nicky, you and him are best friends" Al said

"I can't sing"

"You can't, Shane can" Al said and with that left Sam alone to dress.

Sam walked in to the eating area was called over by Nicky to a roped of area, where the rest of the band were

"Ah, Anto please" the youngest of the group begged. Sam recognised Anto he was the man that was calling him Triggs, he looked if possible even worse than when Sam had last saw him.

"No Mark we are leaving in 5 seconds" Anto said tiredly

"I can sleep in 3" Mark said

"Mark you not in my good books this morning, so don't even try it. Everyone here? Everyone ate? Except Shane? Good let's roll" Anto said standing up, the rest of the band followed suit with sighs and groans.

"Slave driver" Nicky grinned. The rest of the boys bust into laughter and Anto threw his hands in the air with mock frustration.

"Go slaves, you have a long day ahead and tea breaks" Anto joked, the boys laughed.

Sam watched them they seemed to really get along and he had to pretend to get along with them without them realising something is wrong, he needed Al to come through on this one and keep him on step ahead of the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning hadn't been to bad, the had spent the morning being interviewed by different people, Sam know knew how the band had got together and recall the information in his sleep, in most inviews they had been asked two main questions "how did you get together?" and "why do a themed album?" the answers Sam now knew off my heart, likely Nicky and Kian had done most if not all of the talking. The afternoon had gone better then he had hoped as well, they were called into to a sound check and following his band mates lead and hummed his way through the entire show, but tonight was the real deal, he had to sing, he hoped that he would be able to to fool 10 thousand people, how knew off by heart everything about Shane. Sam walked towards the toilets he felt sick just thinking about it.

"Hey Sam" Al said cheerfully

"Hey" Sam answered he still felt sick

"We have been asking that Shane guy a lot of questions, at frist he thought he had been kidnapped, then he saw your reflection in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. Shane didn't answer the questions at first, then he realized that we were serious and started talking, the problem was getting him to shut up" Al said laughing "but he's a good kid really"

"after being him for a day i know why it was hard for him to stop talking, they have to repeat everything they say over and over" Sam said shaking his head "do you know why i'm here yet?"

"er..no, because for us 2004 hasn't happened yet Ziggy can't find anything out, its a miracle that we even found you. The best we can do is ask Shane about everything he knows, we are doing everything we can but we're still 1993!" Al said voice rising slightly Just then Nicky walked through the door

"Shay come on, time to get dressed"

"Ok, i'l be out in a sec" Nicky nodded and left

"in need you Al, i need you tell me what the hell im supposed to be singing!" Sam said panicking

"Ok, good job that was the first question i asked Shane, Shane says learn to lines to chorus and Mark sings lead" Al informed Sam

"thank God!" Sam laughed

Sam walked into the costume department and was attacked Holly one of the two wardrobe people, Sally who was the other wardrobe person was yelling at Mark and Nicky. Sam was frog marched to the other side of the room where Kian stood

"you four are a nightmare, your all ways late, you keep trying to give Anto heart attacks, honestly! and you Shane Filan, just you wait until Anto gets here!" Holly said sound very, very stressed. Kian laughed

"Anto is pissed at the moment, Nicky dared Mark to tell Anto that he couldn't remember the words to "Turnaround" and could he please go home!"

"A nasty trick to play on-ah here he comes!" Anto had finished giving Mark and Nicky an ear bashing and was walking towards Sam with grim look on his face.

Lawrence (vocal coach), Priscilla, Paula(choreographers), Maria(PA), Antony and Paul(Security) bust through the door, each shouting orders at the boys until Anto called for order. Al who was standing by Al was shocked by the amount of chaos that he was seeing, in the military there was no chaos, but here, man did they need some discipline!

"right guys, i want vocal warm ups, you know the drill!" Lawrence shouted. The boys had gone back to talking amongst themselves when Lawrence was speaking

"shut the fuck up now!" priscilla shouted, instantly all talking stopped the boys knew that when Priscilla swore they were in a lot of trouble "will you lot start showing people some respect?!" Sam looked at his bandmates who were looking very guilty.

"On the count of three i want to hear you guys start the warm ups, ready? Three!" Lawrence shouted and instantly the room was filled with noise the Westlife boys (Sam included with a little help from Al) Priscilla and Paula started walking around to to each boy to make sure they remembered the dance routines, Maria, Antony and Paul made a bee line straight for Anto.

"Shut Up!" Anto shouted an the from fell silent

"Boys get to Make Up now! We're on in twenty minutes!" Anto informed them silently the boys began to file out of the door.

Sam followed Mark towards a door marked "MAKE UP/HAIR"

"You've got to be kidding me" Sam whispered to Al

"afraid so" Al said voice full of sympathy

"Right, lets get the easy ones do first shall we? Shane get your arse over here!" Ben called

Sam sat down on the chair not knowing what to expect

"do you want to me to it all of or just parts of it?" Ben asked. Sam had no idea if he was joking or not until the boys bust into laughter

"don't kill Shane off just yet!"Mark said through laughter

"ok, ok, the usual then?" Ben asked. Sam nodded and Ben set to work.

Once all the boys had been done, Anto came in to announce that he was show time. Sam had never felt so sick, Al was walking beside him, reeling of information, but Sam could hardly here him. As they got closer to the stage the roar of the crowed got louder. He had never heard anything like it before.

"Good luck" Anto said smiling

"Oh boy" Sam muttered


End file.
